


look at me

by graindyose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graindyose/pseuds/graindyose
Summary: Sungguh, yang kamu butuhkan hanya atensi—tidak lebih.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 27





	look at me

Sebetulnya punya pacar seorang maniak gim tidak pernah terbayang untukku, tapi ketika menemukan pria nyaris seperti kucing (yang omong-omong masih membuatku bingung karena dia benar-benar mirip seperti kucing, sungguh) mengakui perasaannya malu-malu dan dengan cara paling normal yang pernah aku tau, entah kenapa aku tidak menolaknya, dan satu tahun kami bersama pun berjalan secepat kedipan mata.

“Kenma,” aku merajuk, mengeratkan rengkuhan pada lengannya, tetapi yang diajak bicara diam saja, masih setia melekatkan fokusnya pada video game di ponsel.

“Sebentar lagi. Aku harus membunuh musuh ini dulu,” balasnya datar.

Aku sontak mencebik samar. Kenma selalu seperti itu. Sebentar lagi. Lawan ini. Lawan itu. Tapi dua jam kemudian pun matanya tidak kunjung meninggalkan layar yang berdenyar.

Dengar, aku bukannya sedang menjadi kekasih yang tidak pengertian. Aku mencintai Kenma, sangat, dan hanya Tuhan yang tau betapa aku menyukai manusia menggemaskan minim kata dan ekspresi muka ini.

Aku pun berusaha untuk menyatukan frekuensi dengan berkali-kali meminta diajarkan video gim dan segala hal tentang yang dia suka dan Kenma lebih dari rela untuk memaparkan kegemarannya secara rinci satu per satu, dan kalau sudah begitu, aku seperti mendapatkan lektur tersendiri, sebab jika aku bertanya tentang nama salah satu karakter yang ada, Kenma akan menjelaskan kepalang detail sampai merambah pada kemampuan yang dia miliki, asal usul namanya, seberapa populer karakter itu di komunitas, atau bahkan kelemahan dan kelebihan yang dia punya.

Tapi sayangnya, aku juga masih kekasih yang butuh atensi, butuh perhatiannya. Aku paham Kenma punya cara sendiri menunjukan perhatiannya, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, mengingat akhir-akhir ini kita berdua sama- sama sibuk.

Atau setidaknya aku kepingin dia bertanya kabar atau bagaimana hariku kendati cuma separuh fokusnya ia berikan

“Masih lama, ya?” Aku menyandarkan kepala pada pundaknya, mencium aroma citrus lekat-lekat. Ini yang aku suka dari Kenma. Terlepas dari adiksinya terhadap video gim yang membuat dia dilabeli gamers gila yang betah berkutat lama-lama di depan komputer tanpa pernah mengunjungi kamar mandi, kau tau bagaimana streotipe sosial mencap sosok sejenis itu. Tetapi Lelaki itu selalu tau cara menjaga harum tubuhnya, dan ini didukung dengan tubuh Kenma yang susah berkeringat.

“Enggak,” sahutnya pelan.

Aku terdiam sejenak memandang kedua kaki Kenma yang dibalut celana pendek hitam, di atas kasur.

Padahal dia tadi sudah berjanji untuk menemani, sudah mematikan komputernya juga, tapi baru aku tinggal ke kamar mandi sejenak, Kenma malah giliran bermain lewat ponselnya. Menyebalkan.

Atensiku menetap pada kakinya sebelum beranjak menilik wajah Kenma dari ujung mataku.

Sebuah ide mendadak muncul di otakku, membuatku memainkan lidah di dalam rongga. Barangkali karena hangat tubuh Kenma atau memang sesederhana kami sudah lama tidak melakukannya, aku tidak tau, tapi ide itu membuatku meneguk sejenak, menusuk lidah di rongga mulut.

Aku lebih merekatkan diri, melingkarkan lengannya, membawanya di sekitar dada sebelum mengecup perpotongan leher Kenma pelan, tidak melewatkan bagaimana tubuhnya sedikit meremang, melihat itu pasokan ekstasi tiba-tiba datang membanjiri.

Tapi Kenma tetap bergeming, tidak merasa terganggu—atau dia berusaha untuk tidak terganggu—jadi aku meneruskan, membubuhi lehernya dengan kecupan, lama, lalu beranjak pada bagian belakang telinga, menggigit pelan cupingnya sampai bisa kulihat ada bercak kebiruan di sana, sementara telapak tanganku mulai merosot menuju dadanya memberi usapan pelan. Sialnya, aku merasa terbakar sendiri, seperti memantik api yang kini mulai beringas menyebar.

“Kenma,” panggilku rendah sembari tidak melepaskan tautan di lehernya.

”(Y/N), aku bilang sebentar lagi,” jawabnya sedikit bergetar. Namun aku tidak menggubrisnya dan maksudku bagaimana bisa aku berhenti saat mendengar vokal lembut tersebut?

Dan sebagaimana keras kepalanya aku, aku tetap melanjutkan. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa mendengar degup jantung Kenma berdetak lebih keras. Tanganku lebih turun ke bawah sampai pada pinggir celananya, terdiam sesaat. Kepalaku mendongak, tepat menemukan Kenma tengah meneguk pelan.

“Tidak apa-apa, silahkan, kau bisa melanjutkan bermain,” bisikku pelan, bersamaan dengan selipan lengan ke dalam baju. Merasakan hangat kulitnya, aku lantas mengimbuh, “Dan aku juga bisa melanjutkan permainanku.”

“Tapi kau menganggu fokusku.”

Aku terkekeh pelan, membalas agak serak, “Memang itu poinku.”

Dengan itu aku melesakkan lenganku ke dalam, memberi rematan pelan, dan tatakala jari si pria sedikit terpeleset dari layar, lenguh pelan lolos dari mulutnya, serta lekuk tengah celananya mulai kontras kelihatannya, aku merasakan buncahan ekstasi.

”A—(Y/N).” Kenma mengambil lenganku cepat untuk diletakkan di sampingnya. “A-Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Aku mendecak samar, tidak kalah gesit menempatkan telapak tanganku kembali, memberi gerakan yang lebih agresif sembari mencecap pelan tengkuknya, menjauh hanya untuk bergumam, “Kau jelas tau apa yang aku lakukan.”

Kenma berdesis. Namun, dia masih belum menyerah dengan permainannya, membunuh musuh keparat entah yang mana serta masih menggunakan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang ada untuk menuntaskan sementara aku menganggap abainya sebagai tantangan.

Badanku serta-merta memerosot, duduk di atas kedua lututnya. Kulihat sejenak seraut ekspresi panik pada wajah Kenma kendati matanya tidak beralih menatap.

Aku mencondongkan badan, menanggalkan celana hitamnya sampai perbatasan paha, dan—oke, tentu ini bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya tapi sampai detik ini entah kenapa aku masih takjub, asetnya jauh melebihi yang aku bayangkan walau ini tidak seperti aku sering membayangkannya—sial, kau paham poinku, 'kan?

Sebelum kemudian memberi belaian lembut pada pusat tubuh Kenma, bergerak naik-turun, dan kecupan pelan pada pucuknya.

Aku bisa melihat perutnya mengejang dan bagaimana tenggorokannya menelan ludah kasar.

“H-Hei, tunggu—”

Ritme jemari di atas ponselnya makin tidak keruan, terpeleset. Kedua pipi pria di hadapanku ini merona, menahan laju nikmat yang ada (kalau tidak, _he wouldn't be so fucking hard right know_ ) agar tetap menjaga kelanjutan gimnya.

Hangat yang menjalar membuatku semakin cepat menaikan tempo dan sialannya aku malah gila sendiri, melihat peluh yang mulai bermunculan, napas mengeja yang mengalun kasar, dan bagaimana kini Kenma mulai menyerah dari ponselnya dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _headboard_ membuat pikiranku kosong, tenggelam dalam fokus untuk membuatnya dibanjiri kenikmatan.

Lengan si pria kini tergeletak di samping, memilih abai pada suara berisik gimnya yang masih konstan terdengar. Aku mendengus dan hela napas yang menyapu pusat tubuhnya segera dihadiahi erangan pelan.

Mata pria itu terpejam seakan berserah terhadap segala yang aku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku lantas merangkum semua bagian ke dalam mulut, menggenggam apa yang tidak bisa ronggaku raih. Memperlakukannya seperti memakan lolipop, berisik dan berantakan, sampai decapannya menggema, seperti yang Kenma suka. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya, tetapi dari oktaf lenguhannya yang meninggi dan bagaimana itu berkedut di dalam rongga, aku tau dia lebih dari menyukainya.

_“Ah—shit.”_

Sial. Sial sekali. Kenapa aku menemukan Kenma mengutuk di saat-saat seperti ini begitu seksi.

“Tapi—” Suara pria itu terputus-putus, tubuhnya mencoba beranjak menegap selagi aku masih merangkum inti tubuhnya, dari sela bulu mata aku bisa melihat Kenma nyaris memutar matanya dan itu impulsif membuat menyeringai.

“ _Game-nya_ —”

Aku sontak mengernyit, mendadak berhenti, melepaskan tautan sampai berbunyi pop keras, lantas menembakan tatapan tajam.

“Serius, Kenma? _i literally sucking your dick right now and all you can say is about your fucking game?”_ gerutuku, menatapnya tidak percaya.

Maksudku yang benar saja? Di saat-saat seperti ini?

Kalimatnya tadi membuat suasana hatiku runtuh.

“Okay, _i'm out,_ ” ujarku ringkas berancang beringsut dari duduk sebelum sebuah genggaman mendarat cepat di pergelangan.

“Tidak tidak tidak, aku mohon,” katanya terseok-seok dan aku hanya terdiam. Irisnya menggelap serta sayu kini menatap memohon ditambah deru napasnya yang masih tak keruan membuat darahku berdesir kembali. Lebih-lebih saat lelaki itu mengimbuh, _“Please?”_

Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana dia bisa memintanya dengan wajah sepolos itu?

Sontak aku melejitkan salah satu alisku. “Lihat siapa yang kini memohon-mohon untuk diperhatikan.”

Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dua detik setelahnya aku merangkumnya kembali ke dalam mulut, tersenyum di sela isapan melihat sebegininya efek yang aku berikan.

Kenma melempar kembali kepalanya ke belakang, dadanya naik-turun seirama dengan gerakanku. Aku menjauhkan mulut hanya untuk berkata, “Apa Kenma menyukainya?” seraya memasang wajah seinosen mungkin.

Ia praktis melirik dan bisa kulihat Kenma nyaris tersedak oleh visual yang tersajikan.

“Yah,” jawabnya lemah, kemudian mengangguk cepat. “Aku menyukainya. Sangat—ah.”

Sebelum tuntas kalimatnya, aku sudah membawa ereksinya kembali, dan kali ini jemari Kenma menyentuh bagian belakang kepalaku. Hentak yang mendadak nyaris membuatku tersedak, tapi kontradiktifnya aku semakin mendobelkan usaha, gencar memberi friksi di seluruh sisinya.

“Pull out pull out,” serunya panik, tapi aku tidak menggubris. Erangan yang lolos semakin frekuen dan aku tau Kenma sudah dekat.

Dua detik sebelum pelepasan menerjangnya, aku melepaskan tautan yang segera disambut dengan sensasi lembap dari esens yang ada. Satu. Dua. Tiga, sampai tidak tersisa.

Jemariku praktis mengusap pipi mengambil sisa-sisa esens di sana untuk kurasakan teksturnya.

“Ew.” Aku mengernyit kala esens yang jatuh di sekitar mulutku masuk ke dalam indra pengecap sementara Kenma mendengus geli.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?” tanyaku skeptis. “Kau menyakiti harga diriku tau.”

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi dalam kejapan mata aku menemukan sepasang iris Kenma ada di atasku. Rona polos dalam seraut ekspresinya mendadak hilang entah kemana. Jantungku mendadak berdegup terlalu cepat.

Aku mengerjap, menyadari kedua lengaku sudah terkunci di atas, yang berarti kini aku sulit menyingkirkan Kenma walau, yah, ini tidak seperti aku mau menyingkirkannya juga sih.

“A-Apa?” ucapku, berusaha menyembunyikan getar.

 _“I wanna return the favour.”_ Dan aku meneguk.

Mataku praktis terpejam saat Kenma tiba-tiba memagut bibirku cepat, menyesapnya bergantian, melesakkan lidahnya, menyapu rongga mulutku. Di antara lumatannya aku tersenyum simpul.

Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau Kenma itu pencium yang handal?


End file.
